Heaven
by Technoman 77
Summary: Things get boring around Playa Des Losers...then a classic games changes things between Dawn and Scott forever. Other couples are in this. Hope you enjoy.


**Hey people, it's Technoman 77 here with another Dott story. This idea came to me in a dream...fraky isn't it? Most of it I don't even remember but I rememberd the main part of this story. Classic! Disclaimer I do not own Total Drama otherwise Dawn would still be in the competition. Hope you enjoy...I await your reviews. **

_Heaven_

Season 4 had just ended and all the contestants from the season were at Playa Des Losers until the show finished airing. The old cast members had left to continue there lives in the world.

Scott had been at the pool, relaxing for a change when a figure stepped up behind him as he was on the edge of the pool."Hi Scott" the figure said."What do you want moonbeam" Scott asked knowing only one person had that high pitched voice."I was just wondering if you could help me pick up some of the trash that is scatterd across the island."Wait your not angry at me for voting you off?" Scott asked."No, I saw in your aura that you were just to distracted to help yourself and your papi get a better home" Dawn said smiling."Oh well it's already getting dark maybe we should head inside" "Okay, tommorow then" "Whatever makes you happy moonbeam" Dawn smiled thinking that Scott had just said he wanted her to be happy and followed him inside.

"This is so boring there is nothing to do" Mike said bored out of his mind. All the contestents were in the same room."Yeah my great great great great great..." Staci continued to ramble with no one listening to her."ShaLightnings got an idea!" Lightning said running into the kitchen. Everybody waited for him to come back because there wasnt much to do and the night was still young. Lightning came back a mintute later with an empty soda bottle."ShaSpin the bottle!" he yelled."That sounds like a great idea, my first game with other people" Cameron said. Everyone else agreed since nobody could think of anything else to do.

Everybody was soon sitting down in a big circle."ShaLightning goes first since it was Lighnings idea" Lightning said spinning the bottle in the middle of rules were that the person who spins the bottle gets to make someone tell a truth, if they refuse to tell then they have to do a dare by the spinner. The bottle landed on Staci."ShaWhy do you keep lying about your reletives" Lightning asked her."I dont lie about my relitives, my parents told me about them" Staci whined.

Lightning: "ShaWhatever"

Staci spins the bottle and it lands on Jo

Staci: "What is your real name"

Jo: "I...ummmmm...its...uhhh.." Jo studdered because she did not want Brick to annoy her with her true name."Uhhh, I'll take a dare I guess" She said with Brick looking at her questioning her with the look on his face.

Staci: "I dare you to...hug the person you love in the most in this circle" Jo blushed looking distant. Everybody was waiting for her to do this. Some of them giggling, knowing who it was. Eventually Jo just quickly hugged Brick and turned away not facing him. Brick just sat there with a huge blush and a confused looking face. Jo spinned the bottle which landed on Dakota.

Jo: Regaining herself "How much does youre father make a day"

Dakota: "How should I know, but if I had to guess...about 3K an hour" Everybody just looked at her like she was crazy. Dakota spinned the bottle landing on Brick. "Did you like your hug from Jo"

Brick: He saw that both him and Jo were blushing as soon as she said that. "Yes" Brick answerd quickly spinning the bottle. The game lasted 30 more minutes. Cameron was in a chicken costume. Brick had fainted. Anne Marie had her hair down naturally. B was talking from now on until the game ended. Sam had his game taken away. And Lightning had to speak normally for the rest of the game. Lightning had just spun the bottle on Scott and was thinking of somthing he could ask him.

Lightning: "Hmmmm...have you ever had any girlfreinds before the island"

Scott: Scott didnt want to answer because he never had one and didnt want to seem unmanly towards ShaLightning. "I'm not going to answer so dare me"

Lightning: "You have to go 7 minutes in heaven in that closet" Lightning pointed towards a closet."...with whichever girl this bottle lands on" He said meniacally, getting back at him for making him speak normal. Lightning spun the botlle which ever so slighly landed on Dawn.

Dawn: She thought to herself what this "seven minutes in heaven" game was. She walked towards the closet not seeing the huge blush on Scotts face or the "ooooohs" and "awwwwws" coming from the rest of them, except for Brick who was still unconciese.

Third Person: Scott opened the door to the closet letting Dawn go in first. He looked back and saw B, Cameron, Sam, and Mike give him athumbs up. He blushed even harder and went in and closed the closet door. The four who gave him the thumbs up knew about Scotts crush and smiled to eachother. Lightning had a stopwatch out and was timing the two in the closet for seven minutes.

_In the closet_

The closet was empty except for Dawn and Scott. Dawn was trying to gain her vision in the dark still not noticing Scotts blush that had died down a bit."What is this game 'seven minutes in heaven" Dawn asked Scott not knowing anything about the game."Well...umm...it ummm..." Scott eventually whispered into her ear what the game was about. Dawn blushed deeper and deeper as she listened more into the rules."...and thats pretty much it" Scott and Dawn just sat there staring at eachothers blushes. Scott closed his eyes to think to himself when Dawn moved closer to him and closed the space between them. Scott opened his eyes in complete shock thinking that she didnt like him. He eased into this and pushed his tonge towards her lips. Dawn easily granted acces and she eventually got Scott on his back while still making out. Dawn eventually started to take Scott's shirt off. They parted for that one second to get it off and Scott took her shirt off not knowing if she would allow him. She did and they continued making out both without a shirt. They saw a light from the door and grabbed a peice of cloth each.

Everyone in the circle gasped and Brick went down again from just getting up. Dawn and Scott looked at eachother not nowing what they saw. They then gasped when they saw that they were wearing the others shirt. Scott had Dawn's green sweater on and she had Scotts whight cutoff sleeve shirt. They both turned crimson red and just joined back in the circle still wearing eachothers shirt."Way to go man" Mike said approving them being a couple. Everybody just ended up clapping except Brick and Jo with Jo trying to wake him up.

_In Dawn's room_

The game had ended after Scotts dare and he and Dawn went in her room to swap shirts."So you do care for me" Dawn said when they finished."Wouldn't have it any other way" Scott said chuckling."Would you mind staying here so we could cuddle together" Dawn asked."Sure moonbeam, sure" Scott said as he got into her bed while Dawn changed into her pajamas in the restroom. She came out and insantly laid down with him turining off the light. Dawn rested her head on Scotts chest and closed her eyes feeling safer with him. Scott also fell asleep with his arm around her and his head on hers. They fell into sleep thinking about eachother until sunrise the next morning where they will start there new bond with eachother. Intertwined like the rising sun on the horizen as beautiful as ever.

**Done. Finally this took me like 5 hours so please review and I hope you enjoyed this. Technoman 77 out, peace.**


End file.
